dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet
Ratchet (ラチェット, Rachetto) is the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer, is probably the bravest of them all. Before the Great Wars, he was a civilian mechanic, and one of the best on all of Cybertron. But war is a horrifying madhouse, and Ratchet learned that all too well. It left him bitter and cynical. And in his experience, "hero" is another word for casualty, because that's what most of the heroes ended up being. Still, he knows one when he sees it, and Optimus Prime definitely is one. He'll risk his life to pull any wounded comrade from the battlefield. Indeed, he did not join the Autobots to be a soldier; rather, he's there to save lives, and believes Optimus Prime is the best chance the universe has for peace. He is nicknamed as Ratch (ラチ, Rachi) to and/or by his chums. A medic who dislikes violence, Ratchet's well-armed appearance is more due to being an improviser with surgical tools, such as his buzzsaw, which he discovered he had a penchant for due to his early experiences as a tool-and-die maker. When combat is unavoidable, he can employ these makeshift weapons with surprising agility for his size. Years of being at the heart of the war have gradually acclimated Ratchet to the heat of battle. He's taken on the likes of the toughest warriors within the ranks of Decepticons and is always throwing himself into the midst of the fighting, if it means he gets to defend his fellow Autobots and help save the day. Nonetheless, he remains one of the most genuinely kind members of the Autobots, valuing their friendship and camaraderie above all else, and would never betray their trust. He may not be the strongest Autobot, but damned if he's not one of the most dependable. His main "weapons" are two electromagnets that can extend from his forearms. With them, he can move metal-based objects, levitate downward from high heights, manipulate or tear apart metallic objects in midair, or create magnetic shields. More recently, he won his electromagnetic pulse generator back from Lockdown the bounty hunter, a device capable of knocking out a Transformer. He enjoys grumbling about almost everything, being sarcastic, and having war flashbacks, just like any old man. "How illogical to even imagine that even old models like yourself, can be '''tough' and still at the top of their game." :—Shockwave shows his grudging respect. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Jeffrey Combs (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Claudio Moneta (Italian), Seong-yong Ha (Korean), Jan Spitzer (German), Jarosław Boberek (Polish), Sidney Lilla (Portuguese), Jari Salo (Finnish), Mario Arvizu (Latin American Spanish), José Carrero (Spain-Spanish), Luiz Lobue (Brazilian Portuguse) Biography Ratchet was, at one time, one of the most promising medical minds on Cybertron. After his experiences with Lockdown, though, all he wanted to do was disappear. Just because Ratchet chooses to avoid fighting doesn't mean he never learned how. He never wanted to be in the middle of a new war against Megatron, but if that's where fate puts him, he'll do his best to keep his comrades safe and sound. His intimate knowledge of anatomy allows him to strike with surgical precision, making a fight against him a very painful losing proposition. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode He transforms into a Cybertronian Ambulance, when arriving to Earth, he adapts the vehicle mode of an Earth Ambulance Attributes: * Huge array of surgical and mechanical tools. * Once considered most talented medic on Cybertron. * Trained at Protihex Medical Mechanics University. Gallery File:Ratchet_mark-brassington-vehicle_mode.png|Ratchet's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Ratchet is older than most of the other Autobots which meant that he is more wiser, he was rather cranky at times and would often lash out at his fellow teammates if they did something that annoyed him, this was mostly due from the loss of Cybertron which he loved greatly, and would do almost anything to revive his home planet. Despite this he cares a great deal for his fellow Autobots as he often repairs them and gives them advise; Initially he was not exactly fond of Humans but as time progressed he came to accept them and became their friend, Ratchet does not appear to enjoy parties or celebrations even, as a scientist however he enjoyed working on various scientific endeavors. Ratchet always looked out for his fellow Autobots, who views him as the best medic and friend they have. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Sideswipe **Arcee **Prowl **Drift **Windblade **Wreck-Gar *Omega Sentinels **Omega Supreme *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus **Wheeljack **Bulkhead *Cybertron Elite Guard **Strongarm **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans North **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Rundown *Lugnut Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle **Airachnid *Insecticons *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown **Fracture *Unicron *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Ratchet is a veteran Medic and has been involved in many battles on Cybertron, his strongest weapon is probably his intelligence which he has engaged in numerous threats, he has shown to be able to hold his own in battle facing opponents such as Shockwave, he posses blades and blasters converted from his hands, as well as a hand torch. Ratchet's primary ability are the magnets built into his arms. He can use them to attract or repel most metallic objects with incredible precision. He can also use them with Bumblebee's Stingers to create a powerful team EMP pulse attack. The magnets have a few other uses - during Transwarped, it is revealed that Ratchet's magnets were intended to be used to operate on damaged Transformers, manipulating components within a patient without having to open them up. The magnets have a further function in conjunction with Ratchet's former partner Omega Supreme, where they acted as a form of "key" or "interface" with his systems, allowing Ratchet to exert a form of control over him. Ratchet also possesses an EMP generator, normally intended to induce stasis lock in his patients so that they would not feel pain. However he once lost this particular device to Lockdown. Many years later, he got his EMP back, and made use of it again occasionally. Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male-Bots Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medics Category:Autobot Scientists